Costumes for the Cullens: A Halloween Story
by MemoriesUnderTheFloorboards
Summary: When Alice finds out that Bella doesn't have a Halloween costume, extreme actions must be taken!  But what will Bella get out of the deal?  And what is Carlisle going to be? [Oneshot]


Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Happy Halloween of 2007 everyone! Ever wondered what the Cullens did for Halloween? I think it would go something like this...

* * *

"I wish I could eat chocolate…" Alice sighed. She sorted all the pieces into individual groups based on type. I sat there and watched her in wonder.

"Alice, why do you even buy all of this? No one is crazy enough to walk down your super long driveway on Halloween. Plus, you can't even eat any of it after the holiday."

"Well, Bella, if you must know, I always like to be prepared. What of someone _did_ walk down the driveway and we didn't have any candy? What would happen then, hmmmm?"

I sighed and shook my head. Only Alice would be concerned about something like this. I grabbed a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup and shoved it in my mouth. I was going to get so fat.

"So what are you wearing for Halloween?" Rosalie asked walking down the stairs. Alice answered immediately.

"I'm going to be a fairy princess!" She said jumping up and twirling around. Rosalie and I rolled our eyes. Alice let out a 'humph'.

"And what are you two party-poopers wearing?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"I'm going to be a cave woman." Rosalie said, "Emmett and I are going to match." She sat down on the couch and looked at me, "And you Bella? What's your costume?"

"I don't have one." I said with a shrug. The two vampires starred at me in disbelief, "Charlie is usually out patrolling the streets on Halloween, so I just stay at the house and give out candy. I don't need a costume."

"Yes you do!" Alice nearly screamed, "Rose, this is a disaster situation! We need to _do_ something!" Rosalie nodded, and Alice continued, "Bella, we are now on costume patrol for you. We are going shopping, NOW!"

"But…I don't need…Alice you can't…" I tried to argue, but she was pulling me out the door. "If you get to give me a costume, then I get to dress up one of you! It s only fair!" I tried as a last ditch effort.

Neither of them would want me to be picking out something for them when they already had costumes, and they wouldn't want me to accidentally pick out something horrible. Which was more than likely. It did stop both of them, and they looked at each other hesitantly. Then Carlisle walked in the room.

"Where are you ladies going?" he asked.

"Fine! You can pick out Carlisle's costume!" Alice yelled, and resumed pulling me.

"Wait, what?" Carlisle asked in a confused tone, but we were already out the door and heading the direction of the garage.

"No! That's not what I meant!" I yelled, but I was shoved in the car, and Rosalie pulled out and drove toward the mall. I protested the whole time, but Alice eventually cut me off.

"Bella, you _will_ be hanging out at our place on Halloween, we're not leaving you alone at your house! And if you're the only one without a costume, you'll look silly. Plus," she added, "Edward will want to see you in a costume as well, and I think I know just what he'll like…"

I was puzzled, but I knew she wouldn't continue with the subject. We arrived at the mall and I was immediately pulled into the costume shop. It was one that only opens during the Halloween season, so I hadn't seen it before.

Alice and Rosalie had me try on what seemed to be a thousand costumes. I was getting impatient when they had me try on a black dress, and I realized it was a maid costume.

"Honestly, you two, would I ever actually wear this!?" I complained.

"That's the beauty of Halloween, you get to be someone your not." Rosalie said admiring her nails.

"But when would I even want to be a maid?!" I protested, "And besides, can't you already see what I'm going to wear, Alice?"

"Yeah, but this is more fun!" I resisted the urge to strangle her. "Oh, and I'm not telling you which one we're buying."

"Why?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"So it will be a surprise on Halloween!" She yelped excitedly.

"You better be careful that I don't go pick up one of those fake axes and start beating you with it!" I told at her. She faked a look of horror.

"Oh no! A fake axe! Whatever shall an innocent girl like me do?" She said, her hand fanning her face. It just made me laugh, and Rosalie joined in.

"What about Carlisle…" I remembered suddenly. I needed to get him a costume. It was all part of the deal. So if Halloween was all about being someone your not, then Carlisle would be…

"I have the best idea!" I shouted, raising my fist in the air. Alice's face went blank for a second, then she got back to reality with a huge grin.

"Bella, that's genius! It's the perfect costume for him!" She yelled, jumping up to hug me.

"Awww, you saw it? I wanted it to be a surprise…"I whined.

"I still don't know what it is." Rosalie said, looking left out. Alice waved a delicate hand at us.

"Come on, we'll explain as we pick it out. Bella, go put your own pants back on." And she rushed off into the rows of costumes. I sighed and turned to go back in the dressing room.

* * *

"You picked out THIS!" I yelled at Alice. I was Halloween night, and she had just finished the final adjustments on my costume. She gave me a sly grin.

"It suits your personality. Plus, it's cute." She informed me with a wink.

"How is a pirate cute?!" I asked angrily. I had to admit it was a nice outfit though. Alice knew how to accessorize. My knee high boots were comfortable, and the overcoat fit me very nicely. The hat was a bit much though. It felt like cinderblocks had been placed on my head.

"Did you really need to get me a hat the size of Latvia? My neck is not this strong. Can I take it off now?"

"No, it adds to the charm of the outfit." She told me.

"Yeah, charm. Like Lucky charms. Cause its fruity." I whispered.

"I heard that!" she yelled, and I quickly ran out of her room to the stairs. When I reached the top of the staircase, I ran smack dab into Emmett. He was of course dressed like a cave man.

"Hey, watch where you're going. Emmett smash." He joked, taking his club and bringing it down into his palm. I had the feeling that the club was actually made of a tree, not plastic.

"Ha ha Emmett. Have you seen- I mean…Arrrggg! Where be Edward and Carlisle? Shiver me timbers!"

He looked at me like I was insane. "I think Edward is in his room. I'm not sure about Carlisle though."

"Thanks caveman!" I said turning away.

"No problem Pirate!" I heard him yell. I reached Edward's room and inched open the door. He was standing with his back to me, adjusting his costume. I burst out laughing. He turned around quickly with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"You're being a _wizard_?" I asked between my hysterical laughs.

"I happen to like the Harry Potter movies very much, thank you." He responded, and I noticed he had used some of the fake scar makeup to put a little lightning bolt on his forehead. I fell on the floor in a fit of laughter. All I could do was roll around and laugh. He walked over and pulled me up. He looked me in the eyes and said very seriously,

"Nice hat."

We stood for a moment starring at each other, and then I cracked a grin, and we both cracked up laughing. He took my hand and led me downstairs.

"You're a very cute looking pirate, by the way." he told me.

"Why is everyone saying I'm cute? Pirates aren't cute. They're vicious and cruel." To emphasize my point, I took my finger and bent it in a hook position and said 'grrrr'. Edward gave me a look.

"Terrifying, Bella, truly terrifying."

Carlisle walked into the kitchen then. He wasn't wearing a costume, I assumed Alice had told him we picked one out. So I ran over to him and screamed,

"ALICE! CARLISLE'S NOT WEARING A COSTUME!"

She was suddenly beside me, holding a nicely wrapped box. Her costume looked like an actual fairy princess, flowing around her in delicate layers of pink and gold. A tiara sat in her head, and I had the feeling it had real diamonds in it. I was beginning to think that she hadn't bought our costumes from that store. They looked like they were mail-ordered…from France.

"Well, we can fix that problem." She stated and handed Carlisle the box.

"What is this?" He asked, taking the package. He eyed is curiously and shook it.

"Your costume, silly." I said, "Now put it on. Esme's upstairs to help you. " And at that Alice and I began pushing him toward the stairs. He let out a sigh and went up the stairs. Rosalie and Emmet joined us in the living room, followed soon by Jasper.

"Has he put it on yet?" Rosalie asked, her skimpy cave woman outfit showing off her beauty.

"He's putting it on right now. I can barely wait!" I said. As if on queue, we heard a yell from upstairs.

"GIRLS! YOU MUST BE JOKING! THIS IS JUVENILE!"

We fell all each other laughing, the boys looking at each other with confusion. Alice called up to them,

"Esme! Make sure he puts on the whole outfit!" We could hear her laughing as well.

"What have you done to him?" Jasper asked, uncertain. "He's _really_ mad about this. But…" he thought for a moment, "He's also kind of amused. Slightly. Not much."

At that point, Carlisle walked down the stairs, Esme laughing behind him. He had on black pants, a white shirt, and a long blood red pendant. He was adorned with a cape, and fake vampire fangs. Stage blood was drawn down the sides of his mouth onto his chin. Rose, Alice and I fell over with laughter, and the boys just starred open mouthed.

"Carlisle…are you…" Edward said hesitantly "Dracula?"

Carlisle responded with a huff. Everyone broke down. The only one who wasn't laughing was Carlisle. Annoyed, he said,

"I fail to see what is so funny about this."

* * *

I know I'm not the best comedy writer. I just had inspiration for this one day! If you don't think its funny, good for you! I'll go cry myself a river, build a bridge, and get over it:) This is a **big** thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed on my other writing! You guys make my day, and I hope that I make yours! Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
